The solid-state light-emitting element typified by an LED has been developed remarkably in recent years. For example, already known in Patent Document 1 has been a vehicular lighting apparatus that is different from a head lamp, but utilizes, to a part of a rear combination lamp attached to a rear side of a vehicle, the LED as its light source.
Then, in Patent Document 2, it has also been already known that a vehicular lighting apparatus has a structure suitable for being used as a head lamp in place of a conventional halogen lamp and utilizes an LED source.